Disposable medicament delivery devices generally comprise a housing for accommodating a medicament container, and an activation member movably arranged relative to the housing and arranged to expel the drug contained in the medicament container when actuated.
The housing is assembled from several parts, for example two halves which may be snapped together or otherwise assembled. Similarly, the activation member is assembled from several parts. These parts are generally manufactured in a mould, for example by means of injection moulding.